The key
by Scarletwolfwithmajoraddictions
Summary: If you lost all hope would something change you'd be sad yes angry yes maby suicidel but would you become an all powerfull key Sex/Violence/Aliens hmmmmm sounds familier im a gwack fan but janto alright still this is a gwack story lol im rambing well R@R
1. Chapter 1

Me: Just so you know i own torchwood

Jack: Right and i can die

Me: Hello fanfic i have great power over weather you die or not...................

(getting chased by peridactol [most likely spelt wrong])

Me: ok ok i wont kill jack well i will but he'll come back i promiss

Torchwood crew: lol

Gwen finished off her report and headed to jacks office her head hung low

tears streaming down her face as mascara smudged. When she got their she

renembered Jack had gone weevil hunting after telling her to go home ofcouse

she refused not wanting to look weak but she was her husband had just been

murdered and she was heavily pregnant. Owen, Toshiko and lanto had each

offered her some company but she had isolated herself doing the only part of

her job she could do while this pregnant paperwork. Sighing she decided to

head home.

Jack met the team minus gwen at the pub after hunting. "god help the man

Who killed Ryhs because if i find him ile kill him" owen said his voice was filled

With anger and sadness. "jack don't the police have any clue who did it" "no

Tosh they don't and until they do gwen will never finnish the healing process

Eathen if she starts it" "it scares me how someone so strong and good as gwen

Can be broken so easily" "it scares me too lanto but we need gwen i think that

something is coming" they all looked very confused. Jack sighed "i found this

earlier" he held up a piece of paper with strange markings on it "its basicly a

prophesie it sais the one key to the rift shall gain power when all hope is lost

but the key will be chased by ghosts and monsters and to be safe will have a

great cost" the team exchanged glances and when tosh was going to say

something the waitress came to ask for their order whilest flirting with. To

avoid suspitions he flirted back but the team didn't no he already had his heart

set on someone.

Gwen drove slowly as her unborn child was kicking and as s/he was the only

thing she had left of Rhys she didn't want to take a chance this was her baby

hers and nothing would hurt it. She stopped at the traffic lights when a lorry

appeared out of no-where sending her car with her in it flying. Her scream was

deafening............

Darkness was all that followed

GPOV

Beep

_Fucking hell my head_

Beep

_Arg am i dead_

Beep

_Stupid lorry guy_

Beep

_Oh my god whats that light am i in heaven_

Beep

_Nope only hell can have that of an annoying beeping sound_

Beep

_Wait i don't even believe this crap hey can i here jack_

Beep "gwen"

_It is i must be alive_

Beep "come on gwen wake up"

_Oh gosh what is that light i guess i better wake up bosses orders but i kinda _

_wish i wasn't alive oh fuck now im suicidle_

END POV

Gwens eyes flickered open to see jack standing their his hand gripping her. He looked as if he had been crying "Jack"

Me: Dude this is probably really short but whatever

Lanto: its also badly spelt

Me: fuck you teaboy

Owen: haha Lanto just got told off by scarlet

Me: and what does that mean

Owen: urm well

Me: i love you all really but owen (starts chasing him) uw zouden een fucking

kruipen en een perv en u niet moeten zo verwaand zijn me kregen het

Gwen + tosh: eh

Jack: she said your a fucking creep and a perv and you shouldn't be so cocky with

me in dutch

Owen: hey im not a perv and since when did you learn dutch

Me: Enkel omdat uw niet pervy zijn op het ogenblik geen uw betekent niet omdat wij

al nr u zijn beteken ik zag ik u kijkend onderaan tosh' s bovenkant maar ik

veronderstel u een lichte reden voor dat hebt maar het gevoel gwen omhoog terwijl

zij was een stom ding sliep om oh te doen en dat voor me aan nr en u moet te weten

komen

Jack: shall i translate (he starts laughing)

Me: not if you want him to live mind you gwen tosh why don't you guys translate it

Tosh + Gwen : OWEN

( I stop chasing they continue me and jack laughing lanto looking very confused)

Lanto: i really don't wanna no well please R R


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Gwen: jes scarlet why so loud

Me: CAUSEIMHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPER

Gwen : ok where's jack

Me: (evil grin)

Gwen: scarlet

Me: with tosh owen and lanto in a cell with some 'accidently' spilt pheromins

Gwen: WHAT

Me: ooooooooooooo looks like gwennie is jelouse

Gwen: Im not

Me: then you don't mind jack with all of his employes except you............. er gwen HAHA SHE GONE NOW READ I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE MWAHAHAHAHA LOL

Jack looked at gwen his eyes red and sore "gwen" he was shocked but glad she was awake "hey boss what happened". Jack sighed " a drunk lorry driver crashed into your car" he turned away suddenly yelling "what the hell where you driving for you could of been kill" . Anger coursed through gwens vain "you fucking git i don't need you or torchwood looking after me" gwen winced finding painfull to breath "gwen sweetheart please see reason" Jack pleaded "you have 5 broken ribs you legs are broken there were bleeds into you brain you flatlined twice i refuse to let you isolate yourself any longer before your stubbeness gets you hurt again from now on you are going to be staying in the hub and have someone by yourside at all times" gwens eyes were brimming with tears "get out" she whispered but jack didn't move "GET OUT" a nurse came in "sir i think you should go" he nodded sollemly a walked off mumbling.

"Now how are you feeling Gwen" but gwen didn't respond as a sudden painfull realisation hit her. The nurse looked down at gwen concerned as the brunettes eyes widened "my baby". The nurse looked uncomfortable "im sorry" "no your lieing tell me the truth" "Gwen the stress caused you to have a premature birth we tried but he didn't make it" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed breaking down into tears.

Jack stumbled into the waiting room where tosh and lanto sat "how is she" they said almost in unison "angry hurt almost certainly mentally destroyed it was like she didn't care how hurt she had gotten she just wanted to be left alone i didn't even tell her about her son i just could see her hurt more i jus jus" jack calapsed into lantos arms crying. Just then owen came in "jack oh god i never seen you like this" tosh looked up at him "oh stop being so blind owen and when you do tell me what the doctors said". Owen looked at tosh blankly the nodded in reconitition "theyll be doing more test but once she healed anough to go home she's going to be put on suicide watch for a couple of days then its recommended she takes counserling" he sigh "the nurse just told her she's probably heartbroken"

Weaks passed and soon gwen sat in the torchwood van staring blankly into empty spaces. Her eyes seemed clouded over and empty. "gwen honey where here" she nodded getting out moving almost roboticly towards the hub showing no emotion whatsoever. "ok gwen your beds in there just though that door theres a key here" they went through into a large room with a double bed with red silk sheets the walls where cream and floor wood. There was a dresser a desk with a small laptop on. A large mirror. Her suitcase in the corner and multiple bags of gift. "thanks jack" she made an effert to smile thought her eyes where still sad" jack nooded "my rooms just next door if you need me i don't sleep often so more likely than not i will be able to talk to you infact im always gonna be able to talk to you ok" gwen look at him examining his face and sighed "ok you think i could just go get some fresh air i wont go far but i just want to be alone before we talk" Jack grinned thinking progress was about to be made "ofcourse anything"

The wind howled and gwen clutched her jacket closer "i miss you rhs but i think i well i oh god" gwen looked up and walked into a dark alley to ascaped the cameras.

Jack looked through records for any information on the key when he found a poem.

The key is loss and pain

With this the key shall gain

Loss of a love

Loss of the unknown

Loss of soul

Only then with then can the lock be broken

"huh well poems cool cryptic poems not so much" jack looked at the poem puzzle "god this poems not well written but that doesn't matter grr wheres the team when i need them"

This is an easy question owen getting pissed in some bar, Tosh hacking into govement databases (as you do) lanto snogging new mystery guy and gwen being unknowingly followed into the dark alley followed by 3 dark figures.

Torchwood team: SCARLETTE

Me: urrrrrr hi guys so im calm now do you want to not kill me

Whole team: NO

Jack: That was my last bottle i was gonna

Scarlet: gonna what jack (creepy grin)

Owen: Shit we should run she's got that smile

(torchwood scampers)

Scarlet: HAHA aliens beware i scare torchwood so don't mess but to RR would be nice 


End file.
